A Friend Walks In
by SeeminglyAngelic
Summary: You know the old saying. "When everyone else walks out, a friend walks in." -ONESHOT, MARCH CONTEST-


**Disclaimer: This is for HP's contest!**

**AN: OK, here I go!**

* * *

**T**he queen bee. Looking at old pictures of yourself drags you down, diminishing that little piece of happiness you'd found. Not that it mattered. Any positive moment lasted for only…well, a moment.

_A Slice of Heaven_.

You see yourself standing with the boy you thought loved you. But, he never did, he just ripped your heart out. You wonder why you would ever think that he loved you. You'd heard what he had to say about you at Skye Hamilton's stupid party. _Immature_ was the word he'd used.

As if that was heartbreaking enough, he'd kept at it. Every time you came into contact, he'd do one of three things. One, he'd give you the cold shoulder. That was probably the hardest. Nobody ever ignored you. Two, he would always make sure to use that horrid word.

"Oh I saw that movie, that one character, Cassie, was IMMATURE!"

"Kemp, he's _so_ IMMATURE!"

Three, he would start to flirt with your friends. They'd giggle and turn tomato-red. You'd wonder what kind of friends they were, and you'd see the answer. Those girls weren't your friends. Like Barbie, they'd have to be bought.

You came to realize what backstabbers they were with each passing day. And it catapulted, from lying about liking your outfit, to saying that dress made you look like a giant squid, to stealing your boyfriend.

Of course, once your friends left, so did your fan girls. They didn't hurt nearly as much as anyone else did, but it was still painful. Nobody came to ask you for your opinion, or seemed to care about it.

Your reminiscing is cut short by the sound of an electric buzz. You walk across the ipad to find the source. How else are you supposed to angst about your social situation? But what you see doesn't exactly help you feel better.

Cameron Fisher, decked out in his big leather jacket despite the warm March weather. You look down again, wondering if you should socialize, or stay in your room. But, curiosity gets the better of you. What would he be doing here, especially after what happened with his best friend?

You slowly creep down the stairs, and open the door a crack, watching him whistle some unrecognizable tune. You don't crack a smile when you remember Claire's proud expressions with her C-notes, and other things like that.

You watch for about twenty seconds, until he slowly turns to see you standing there. A small smile slides across his face, and you wonder if it's because of Derrick and Kristen's latest "Giant Squid" jokes.

You realize that standing there is pointless, and come outside, staring at your shoes. This is like a new world for you. You've never been so shy, and it's almost shaming.

"You weren't at school today," Cam says, turning off the lawn mower. You focus on the freshly cut grass, not wanting to look at his eyes. His piercing stare is too much for you anyway.

"I didn't feel well. My parents think I'm depressed." Your voice surprises you. It sounds small and pathetic, like some LBR. You clear your throat, but it doesn't seem to make a change in your soft tone.

"Because of what Derrick did?" He sounds concerned instead of uncaring, like you expected. "He's just stupid."

You want to add more to that, but you don't want to curse in front of him. Like he'll turn his nose up at you. So instead, you nod, and look away again, turning pink. Can he see that beneath the blush? He probably can, because his smile grows, and becomes sweeter.

"He said it was me, not him. Do you think something's wrong with me?" There you go again with that mousy voice! Ugh!

Cam looks at you strangely, like you'd just asked him what the meaning of life was. "Listen, he was just mad. There's nothing wrong with you. You're stronger then this, I know. I mean, you're-" He suddenly stops, like he's said too much.

You wonder what he trailed off like that for, until you see Claire standing with who you thought were your friends. She's waving, and something's different about her. She's not the same new girl you knew.

"YOO-HOO! BOYFRIEND!" She calls this like she's just showing off for her friends. Knowing how everybody has changed, she probably is.

Cam looks strained, and embarrassed. You giggle a little. Trying to impress the girls can do things to you. He rubs the back of his neck like he's self-conscious, and turns the lawn mower back on, pretending he didn't hear her.

"Ugh! I sah-ed Buh-oy fuh-riend!" Claire's still looking at the other girls, wanting their approval. You always knew she wanted to be accepted, you just didn't know she'd act like this for it. And you can tell by the girls' giggles that they're using her for entertainment.

Cam starts whistling, and pushes the lawn mower away. You wonder why he was even there in the first place. The Claire, Dylan, Kristen, and Alicia all start running after him, pushing past you.

For some reason, you don't mind too much. Because, for the first time in a while, you can't stop smiling. And not even the "Pretty Committee" can stop that.


End file.
